The present application relates to a touch panel device controlling method and a touch panel device, and particularly relates to a touch panel device controlling method and a touch panel device that can trigger a predetermined operation via touch communications connections.
According to the related art, Near Field Communication (NFC) can be regarded as a contactless identification and interaction technology, and can be used for performing short distance wireless communications between mobile devices, consumer electronic products, personal computers, and/or intelligent electronic devices through a method of near field magnetic coupling (e.g. using the frequency of 13.56 MHz). The users of NFC devices can intuitively exchange information and acquire contents and services with ease.
As the market for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones equipped with NFC functionalities has become mature, they can be used for supporting mobile payment or point of sale (POS) . However, as the NFC devices are designed to transmit and receive signals through magnetic coupling, it is typical to implement an inductive card reader or some components having similar functionalities in the aforementioned portable electronic devices such as the mobile phones mentioned above, which may cause the sizes of the portable electronic devices to be increased, and further cause the layouts, the structure arrangement, and the materials of components in the portable electronic devices such as the mobile phones to be limited.
Therefore, some touch communications technologies regarding touch panel devices (e.g. electronic device equipped with touch panels), such as those described in the U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0304583, the U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0147760, the China Patent Application Publication No. CN 102916729 A, are proposed recently, where the touch panels and the driving integrated circuit (IC) in the touch panel devices can be used for performing communications and data transmission. For example, a conventional touch panel device may comprise a touch sensor. In addition, at least one portion of the touch sensor can be at least one portion of the touch panel in the conventional touch panel device, where the touch panel can be a touch panel that does not have the display functionality (e.g. a touch pad), or a touch panel that has the display functionality (e.g. a touch screen). The touch sensor may comprise multiple driving electrodes and sensing electrodes installed on substrates, such as the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes for forming capacitor structures. At least one of the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes can be used as transmitting electrodes, and at least one of the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes can be used as receiving electrodes. Thus, the signals can be transmitted or received by using the electrodes and the driving IC in the conventional touch panel device, to realize touch communications based on electric fields, having no need to implement any inductive card reader or some components having similar functionalities in the conventional touch panel device, where this architecture can significantly reduce the size and save the costs, in comparison with the NFC technology.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a diagram of touch communications between a first touch panel device 101 and a second touch panel device 102 according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, there are near field electric fields 103a and 103b between the first touch panel device 101 and the second touch panel device 102. It should be noted that each of the first touch panel device 101 and the second touch panel device 102 can have the functionalities of transmitting and receiving signals. Based on this touch communications technology, when the first touch panel device 101 transmits signals toward the second touch panel device 102, the communications medium used by the first touch panel device 101 is the electric field portion whose electric field direction is pointing toward the second touch panel device 102 (e.g. the near electric field 103a shown in FIG. 1). In addition, when the second touch panel device 102 transmits signals toward the first touch panel device 101, the communications medium used by the second touch panel device 102 is the electric field portion whose electric field direction is pointing toward the first touch panel device 101 (e.g. the near electric field 103b shown in FIG. 1). Please note that the X channels and the Y channels shown in FIG. 1 may represent the transmitting electrodes and receiving electrodes installed on substrates, such as the transmitting electrodes and the receiving electrodes for forming capacitor structures.
FIG. 2 is a logical block diagram of a touch communications system for realizing the touch communications between the first touch panel device 101 and the second touch panel device 102 shown in FIG. 1 according to the related art, where the touch communications system may comprise a signal transmitting system 201 and a signal receiving system 202. The first touch panel device 101 shown in FIG. 1 may comprise the signal transmitting system 201 shown in FIG. 2, and the second touch panel device 102 shown in FIG. 1 may comprise the signal receiving system 202 shown in FIG. 2. The signal transmitting system 201 may comprise a touch communications request signal generating unit 211, a communications connection establishment unit 212, and a first communications unit 213. More particularly, the touch communications request signal generating unit 211 may be arranged to generate a touch communications request signal, and to transmit the touch communications request signal to the second touch panel device 102 through the transmitting electrodes of the first touch panel device 101. After the first touch panel device 101 receives a response signal responded by the second touch panel device 102, such as the response signal received through the receiving electrodes of the first touch panel device 101, the communications connection establishment unit 212 may establish a communications connection with the second touch panel device 102 (i.e. the communications connection between the first touch panel device 101 and the second touch panel device 102). After the communications connection establishment unit 212 establishes the communications connection, the first communications unit 213 may transmit communications information and/or data to the second touch panel device 102 through the transmitting electrodes of the first touch panel device 101.
The signal receiving system 202 may comprise a touch communications request signal responding unit 221, a communications connection establishment unit 222, and a second communications unit 223. More particularly, after receiving the touch communications request signal transmitted by the first touch panel device 101, such as the touch communications request signal received through the receiving electrodes of the second touch panel device 102, the touch communications request signal responding unit 221 may respond to the touch communications request signal with a response signal such as that mentioned above, and more particularly, may send the response signal to the first touch panel device 101 through the transmitting electrodes of the second touch panel device 102. After the touch communications request signal responding unit 221 responds to the touch communications request signal of the first touch panel device 101 with the response signal, the communications connection establishment unit 222 may establish the communications connection with the first touch panel device 101 (i.e. the communications connection between the first touch panel device 101 and the second touch panel device 102). After the communications connection establishment unit 222 establishes the communications connection, the second communications unit 223 may receive the communications information and/or data from the first touch panel device 101 through the receiving electrodes of the second touch panel device 102.
FIG. 3 illustrates a first touch panel 301 of the first touch panel device 101 shown in FIG. 1 and a second touch panel 302 of the second touch panel device 102 shown in FIG. 1 according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 3, each touch panel of the first touch panel 301 and the second touch panel 302 may comprise a touch sensor (not completely shown in FIG. 3). For example, the touch sensor of the first touch panel 301 may comprise a set of transmitting electrodes installed on at least one substrate of the first touch panel 301 (e.g. the transmitting electrode 311) for transmitting signals, and may comprise a set of receiving electrodes installed on at least one substrate of the first touch panel 301 (e.g. the receiving electrode 312) for receiving signals. In another example, the touch sensor of the second touch panel 302 may comprise a set of transmitting electrodes installed on at least one substrate of the second touch panel 302 (e.g. the transmitting electrode 321) for transmitting signals, and may comprise a set of receiving electrodes installed on at least one substrate of the second touch panel 302 (e.g. the receiving electrode 322) for receiving signals.
FIG. 4 is a flowchart of a touch communications method according to the related art. First, in Step S401, the touch communications request signal generating unit 211 of the first touch panel device 101 may generate a touch communications request signal such as that mentioned above, and transmit the touch communications request signal to the second touch panel device 102 through the transmitting electrode(s) of the first touch panel device 101. Afterward, in Step S402, the touch communications request signal responding unit 221 of the second touch panel device 102 may respond to the touch communications request signal with a response signal such as that mentioned above through the transmitting electrode(s) of the second touch panel device 102, and more particularly, send the response signal to the first touch panel device 101 through the transmitting electrode(s) of the second touch panel device 102. After the first touch panel device 101 receives the response signal responded by the second touch panel device 102, such as the response signal received through the receiving electrodes of the first touch panel device 101, in Step S403, the communications connection establishment unit 212 of the first touch panel device 101 and the communications connection establishment unit 222 of the second touch panel device 102 may establish a communications connection such as that mentioned above (i.e. the communications connection between the first touch panel device 101 and the second touch panel device 102). As a result, in Step S404, the first touch panel device 101 (more particularly, the first communications unit 213 therein) and the second touch panel device 102 (more particularly, the second communications unit 223 therein) may perform communications as shown in FIG. 4. For example, the first communications unit 213 of the first touch panel device 101 may transmit the communications information and/or data to the second touch panel device 102 through the transmitting electrodes of the first touch panel device 101, and the second communications unit 223 of the second touch panel device 102 may receive the communications information and/or data from the first touch panel device 101 through the receiving electrodes of the second touch panel device 102.
With the need of performing various operations through the above mentioned touch communications technology, there is a need for a novel touch panel device controlling method and touch panel device capable of triggering various operations to be performed by different touch communications connection sequences.